Shattered by Poison
by Rainer's Cherub
Summary: Enishi poisons Kaoru into killing Kenshin and the rest. The only way out of the poison is if someone kills her or of Kaoru kills herself. Will they have enough courage to even inflict a scratch on her? one-shot fic


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just an avid fan, nothing more. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to © Nobohiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Shounen, Jump and Sony. This fanfic is merely for entertainment and not for profit. 

He walked along the wet streets of Tokyo, which was just drenched from the storm last night. You could sense that even the street was weary and tired as you take each step in its wet, soaked body. The man walked continuously, not saying or greeting anyone that he met along his way. His face was expressionless, a mirror of his heart that felt no emotions but hate. As he came near into a particular dojo, a deadly grin creased his lips, yearning to taste the blood of a particular person he wanted to kill even in the early years of his life. 

The red long hair, the crossed scar which was long carved in his memory and heart. He could never forget the face that killed the only family he had known and loved. After the death of her sister, he vanished himself into a place of pain which he endured, which he overcame and killed himself. He even vanquished those people who wanted to give him love they thought he never long felt. But they didn't know: he didn't know how to love anymore. There was only one feeling that keeps him living on through the years: his hate and his mission to kill the man who destroyed the boy he was. 

He already planned how to kill him; he was planning to start all of it tonight…

He thought of success as he walked along the streets…

He was already in front of the dojo; he noticed the sign that read 'Kamiya dojo'. As the noise and the sight of happiness from inside came to his senses, his fists tightened, his eyes burned with more anger and the hatred in his heart grew even more. He promised he would be the storm that will destroy the sun in the lives of Himura and his family. "What right does he have to have a family like this one?" he spit into the ground in anger and disgust; he swung his cape to his side, straightened his shades, and turned to walk away. Of course he wouldn't stay there any longer, knowing that, that darned battousai can sense his presence. But his sure on one thing: he will be back.

         "Kenshin, what's wrong?" Kaoru looked at him with worry, giving the ball to Suzume. She noticed that he stopped suddenly and stared at the gate for a long while with angst. She was afraid to ask him, because he is in the stage of turning into his alter ego. 

         Kenshin didn't answer and continued staring at the gate. He sure sensed something evil but he wasn't sure where and whom it came from. He wouldn't want to disappoint or worry Kaoru so he turned to her and feigned a smile, "No, nothing's wrong, Kaoru-dono" he raised his hand like a wave and used the other to scratch his back. He could tell that Kaoru wasn't convinced with his answer.

         "Are you sure?" there was still worry in her eyes that held Kenshin's with concern and love. Seeing that Kenshin didn't want to tell the problem, she smiled and said, "Okay, I believe you" but she didn't. She could really tell there was something bothering him and it bothers her as well. She left him there and returned to the kids to play. Eventually, Sano and Yahiko came to ask her the problem; she told them the exact answer Kenshin gave her the time she asked the same question. The two was convinced; they didn't see Kenshin staring at the gate with fierce eyes and was too busy playing with the girls. 

         The morning and afternoon passed so slowly, however, unnoticed by the rest. Only Kenshin and Kaoru thought they were sitting on the floors of the dojo forever while the rest thought it was just seconds. Kenshin was just sitting there, embracing his sword that leaned on his neck. His thinking position was as always, sitting like an Indian, his arms crossed and his face full of unpredictable emotions and thoughts. Kaoru was just staring at him; her head leaned on the shoji. It's as if all Kenshin's burdens were given to her twice as heavy and twice as painful. He wanted to comfort him, to hold him in her arms but she couldn't. He was just a few feet away but it seemed they were universes apart. 

Sano and Yahiko began to notice their cheerless and bleak expressions that came so sudden and fast. They were just playing with the girls this morning for a moment then the two stopped. They didn't know why they were acting this way or what they were up to. But of course, those two always jump into conclusions that sometimes bring the group big and tremendous trouble and problems.

"Do you think they've broke up already?" Sano asked Yahiko, holding his shoulders while peeking at Kaoru who was watching Kenshin. 

"You big dumb jerk!" Yahiko screeched quietly, looking up to see Sano who was also steaming in annoyance.

         "Who are you to call me a big dumb jerk?!" he whacked Yahiko's head as he picked him by his collar and dragged him towards his room. He closed the door immediately and gestured for Yahiko to be silent. "Why? What do you think is their problem, you punk?"

         "Well, they couldn't possibly break up because they aren't "on" yet" Yahiko answered, putting his hands on his knees. Yahiko knew by the blanked look he received from Sano that he didn't understand, he doesn't understand many things at most time really anyway. "You know, Kenshin hadn't proposed to Kaoru yet, so she's not his girlfriend yet, understand?"

         "Oh, I get it" Sano said, scratching his head. He really wondered what made the two so anxious and sad. There was a moment of silence between Yahiko and Sano. They were both sitting on the floor of Yahiko's room, which also became the object of their stares. They were just sitting when a loud peal of booming thunder was heard followed by a great strike of lightning! A tinge of worry now struck his heart that can be mirrored in his eyes and face. The storm meant something, his senses tell him so. He stood up, slid the shoji open and inhaled the coming storm. True indeed, one by one, raindrops fell, then a big rain followed by a violent wind. He sighed, "Another storm"

         "Sano!" Yahiko exclaimed, noticing Sano's sudden change of expression and mood. He stood up and stood in front of him, "What do you think is their problem?" he was also beginning to worry and felt a beat of fear in his little innocent heart. The storm was getting strong now, gradually blowing all the trees and plants down. Sano silence made Yahiko yell in annoyance, "Tell me right now!" he demanded, holding and rumpling Sano's already crumpled shirt. 

         Sano looked down at his little friend and patted his head; "I don't know yet, my little friend" he smiled at him up looked up in a really serious face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was just worried about the two that he totally forgot that Yahiko didn't react when he called him little and patted his head. 

         But it wasn't a wonder, Yahiko also forgot his arrogance and began to be afraid like a little boy scared of lightning. He calmed himself down as both he and Sano walked to where Kaoru and Kenshin are. Kaoru wasn't sitting and staring at Kenshin anymore. She was standing beside him. From their position, they could hear their conversation.

         "Another storm isn't it?" Kaoru sadly looked at the sky, the clouds battling with each other as their war produces a deadly and threatening thunder and lightning that seemed to strike the very depths of her heart. They were lucky, Kenshin told her to get the clothes before this storm came, maybe he had a premonition but he always has. The kids, Megumi and Dr. Genzai had gone home long before the storm came again. Again. But it wasn't the same as last night. This storm was much too violent and noisy than the previous one that came to Japan. It was too strong for a storm, in fact too strong to be a storm but what could it be? It wasn't a hurricane or a tornado, just plain storm but not just plain, it was a storm that struck great fear into their hearts, a storm that made them so afraid for the first time. It blew the trees, and cut the electric wires that blew the lights of the city. It's as if the storm will most likely to devour Tokyo in a matter of seconds!

         Kaoru squirmed closer to Kenshin and took his arm to hers, "I'm afraid" she released a tear from her eye that didn't succeed from falling. Kenshin's comforting finger wiped it away even before it can reach her jaw. He made Kaoru's head lean on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her in a lukewarm and loving embrace, "I am too"

         "This storm isn't normal" Sano commented as he joined them in watching the skies. "No, please don't" he stopped Kaoru from moving away from Kenshin; "I think you need it" he smiled as Kaoru returned in Kenshin's arms. "I haven't seen a storm like this all my life" he turned to see Yahiko who stood beside him, "It's as if it's going to eat us. I really hate to admit this, but this storm is freaking me out. To put it simply, I'm afraid as well" 

         "I am too" Yahiko joined, "And…and…" his voice trailed off in silence. A silent cry replaced the booming noise of thunder. Yahiko was sobbing like a little boy that made Kaoru's heart crush with love. He moved away from Kenshin, kneeled in front of Yahiko and embraced the little kid, whom she had treated, known and loved as his little brother. Annoying, arrogant, and conceited but deep inside him was a little boy yearning for love and family. Yahiko surprised Kaoru by not moving away but instead returning it back. He hugged Kaoru tight and mumbled, "I love you, Kaoru…" then leaned his head on her shoulder as he slept in peace. 

         "I love you too..." she patted his shoulder; "little brother" then patted his head and carried him to his room. She watched Yahiko for a moment…

She carefully observed his features. She touched his face with love and gently bent to kiss him on the forehead. "You poor kid" she whispered, "I never imagined or thought you would say that to me some time" then gave out a small chuckle. "But I knew that deep in your heart, you love all of us" she stood up and silently slid the shoji open. She took one last glance at Yahiko before closing it completely. 

It was indeed her last glance at Yahiko for unknown to her and to everyone else, tonight will be the last night they will be able to see Kaoru as herself…

"Kenshin, tell me the problem" Sano asked him seriously, while looking at Kenshin who was holding a lamp. The lamp wasn't able to show Sano Kenshin's reaction but the thunder, followed by a big strike of lightning revealed his face full of mixed emotions of anguish, pain and anxiety. He sensed that he was becoming battousai for the amber in his eyes shone more brightly than the fire in the lamp.

"He's back" a strike of lightning and thunder followed his answer. Coincidence it might be, but as the thunder boomed again, the fire in the lamp burned out and darkness fell on the walls of the dojo. 

Sano was about to ask whom Kenshin was talking about when they heard a squeal of urgency coming from Kaoru. They couldn't see where she was, but the lighting and the thunder enable them to see her running towards their direction. 

         "What's wrong?" Kenshin asked in intense anxiety as his hands tried to reach her shoulders and finally succeeded. Kaoru was panting with tiredness. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before finally reviving the voice to speak.

         "Yahiko" still catching her breath, "is hot, very hot"

Sano and Kenshin didn't wait for anything and hurriedly ran to Yahiko's room with Kaoru. Kenshin felt Yahiko's forehead and it surprised him how intensely high his fever is! 

         "Sano, stay here with Kaoru while I go get Megumi and Dr. Genzai!" Kenshin hurriedly got an umbrella and went on his way in panic. 

Sano bent beside Kaoru and patted her shoulder, "He's going to be all right" he said softy, making her lean to him. 

"I hope so" she managed, her tears trickling down her face. It were just tears then turned into a soft cry. She sobbed and sobbed into Sano's chest as she tightened her fist in Sano's shirt. "If something happens to him, I don't know if I can forgive myself," she cried even more. 

"Sshh…" Sano hushed her. He smiled at her and then looked at Yahiko. Then he stopped.

"Sano, what's wrong?" Kaoru looked up with worry.

"Nothing" he lied. He sensed something at the door. Something so evil or someone rather… He pushed Kaoru aside gently and told her he would just check the door and warned her to stay where she was and never go out no matter what happens. But the more he tells her to, the more she gets curious.

"Sano, tell me…" Sano's finger blocked her lips from saying anything. 

"Just stay here" he insisted and stood, slid the shoji open, closed it and went to the door. With every step he takes, with every inch he goes nearer to it, the more his heart thumps in fear. He bravely opened the door and when he did, blew his fist towards the person in front of it. But amazingly, that person anticipated the move and held his fist. 

"Good evening" the man with the glasses smirked. He let Sano's hand go and went on, "That is not a good way of treating a visitor"

"The hell it is!" he yelled softly so that Kaoru wouldn't hear, and then blew his fist again but the man was successful in blocking it. He held Sano's fist in his hand and gave an evil grin, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, what a pity" he bent Sano's hand and smirked as Sano groaned in pain, "You'll never be able to punch visitors again" with that he totally bent it to its limit that made Sano shout out loud in immense pain. A bunch of metacarpals have been broken. 

Kaoru hurriedly went to where Sano's shout came from and yelled when she saw him knocked down on the floor unconscious, his arm turned to the other side completely. "Sano…" she went near him, with trembling hands she touched his face, "Sano!!!!" she cried, holding Sano's head on her lap. A loud peal of thunder then came followed by lightning that revealed the man who inflicted Sano's suffering in the arm, but Kaoru was just in panic to see him. She silently cried, "Who did this to you?"

         Instead of an answer, she heard an evil laugh from behind, "I did" thunder came, followed by lightning. She didn't know what happened next, she just remembered something that hit her nape. She remembered Sano and Yahiko and…Kenshin!

She tried to yell, but not a single word escaped from her mouth. She was sub-conscious, everything was blurred to her but she still can see something and she knew that she was being carried by someone, the same someone who broke Sano's arm. She saw Sano and the floor; she managed half a phase before she completely lost consciousness, "Ken…shin…"

         "What did Yahiko do to make himself sick?" Megumi asked in a hurry, as they went near the dojo gates. The storm was still as strong the second it struck Tokyo, and they were standing in the middle of the road, drenched and soaked and in the verge of panic.

There was no answer. Kenshin continued to hold the umbrella above them while running fast. He actually gave Megumi a hard time catching him up then he stopped suddenly.

"Kenshin, what are you…?" she didn't continue her question, she wasn't able to. Kenshin left her with the umbrella and hurriedly ran into the dojo as if something terrible had happen to the people there. Terrible? Maybe Kenshin had a presentiment, is what she thought. So, she didn't waste any time standing in the rain. She left the umbrella on the street and hurriedly ran after Kenshin. "Wait!!"

It took a couple of seconds before he got to the dojo in his speed of God, but even with it, he was too late…

Too much late…

The door was opened…and he could smell…evil!

He hurriedly went inside, and trembled when he saw Sano on the floor, "No!" he ran towards him and placed his head on his lap. "Sano!" he looked at him and saw his broken arm, "Enishi!" he glared to no one in intense anger. 

Megumi entered the door and shook with fear when she saw Sano's condition. "Kenshin!" she bellowed, "What happened to him?" then came down the tears. "If only we've been here sooner..." he touched his face and held his hand in hers.

"We couldn't have done anything even if we were here, Megumi," he said, carrying Sano to his back and placed him in his room. Kenshin also carried Yahiko to his room because it had a larger space. Megumi of course cooled Yoshi's fever first and didn't waste any time bandaging Sano's broken bones.

"I know Sano's got a lot of enemies but what could've he had possibly done to someone to result in this?" as he bandaged Sano's arm. She was smiling in pain, Kenshin could tell it. And he had no choice but to tell her the problem. The memories were too heavy for him to carry, now that they're not memories anymore…

         "None of Sano's enemies did this to him, Megumi" he stared at the floor, "One of my enemies did"

         "Who?" Megumi stared at him in wonder as she gently laid Sano's hand on his side and blanketed him. 

         "Enishi Yukishiro" she glowered at the wall that became a mirror of his horrible past as his fists tightened in his knees, "He was still 10 years old when we met. He witnessed the death of his sister, Tomoe" he stopped.

         "Just who is this Tomoe?"

         "My wife" he answered.

         "You're what?!" Megumi completely shrieked in surprise, she would've never recovered from the shock she received, "You…you had a wife?" she managed but there was no answer. The expression on his face answered the question and told the rest of the story, "Did you tell Kaoru?" she asked, then suddenly stopped as she remembered the name she mentioned earlier, "Oh my God, Kaoru!" she bellowed to Kenshin. 

"Kaoru?" for a while he sat there with trembling body. That Enishi brought his worst fear to life! "Kaoru!!!" he quickly ran outside and slammed all the doors of the dojo. "Kaoru, where are you?!" he screamed and screamed her name but still no Kaoru came in sight.

Seeing Kenshin driving himself crazy drives her crazy herself. He was screaming everywhere, he was punching the walls, and he was calling out her name in tears makes her even crazier. The fact that Yahiko is being consumed by the flame of his fever, the fact that Sano might not be able to use his hand again and the fact that an unknown thug kidnapped Kaoru would make anyone crazy. Even a brave samurai…even a good doctor…but she wouldn't let both of them get crazy, bow that Kenshin is the only hope to retrieve her friend from Enishi.

Megumi ran to Kenshin who was still as wild as ever! She had a hard time making him face her; it took all of her strength to make him stop. "Kenshin, stop this!" she shook Kenshin who was crying like a little boy. "This is all my fault!!" He wasn't stopping, he wasn't listening to what she was saying and all of this was just all too much for her! She lost her temper and patience ands slapped him with all the strength she still had, "You're right! This is all your fault!" she covered her mouth in surprise! How could she have said that! She watched Kenshin slid his body through the walls as he came down to the floor. Megumi bent down and embraced him, "It will be…"

Kenshin was still crying…crying like a little boy who lost her mother, crying like a father who lost his daughter, crying like a man who lost the woman he loved…

"Sshh…" Megumi hushed him, "It isn't your fault, Kenshin" she patted her head that was resting on her shoulders. Her kimono was wet now. She wasn't sure why, because of the rain or because of tears…? Whatever it is, it wasn't her concern now. She was concerned about her family. This hurts her too, the man whom she loved in her arms thinking and crying of someone else. But she gave it a little thought; she was much worried about Kaoru and the rest. "But it will be…" her face began to change expression, from love to angst. "…if we don't do something about it!"

Kaoru was tied to a metal post. She wanted to yell for help but her mouth was taped with cloth. She didn't know where she was or who took her there. The place seemed like an old mansion, but it couldn't be called a mansion. It was like a castle redolent of vanished glories and stolen beauty. There were pieces of broken woods and glasses everywhere, it was like more like abandoned and neglected, like the man who took her there but she didn't know. 

She tried to free herself from the ropes but it was tied to her too tight. She fidgeted and tried to yell but nobody heard her but her captor. She heard a man give out an evil laugh, then saw a blurred silhouette coming towards her. Nearer and nearer he came, and clearer and clearer he becomes until he was inches away from her. The man pulled the tape away from her mouth that made Kaoru groan a little. "Who are you?" she was afraid but she wasn't in the mood to show fear, "Why did you take me here!!" she demanded angrily.

"Sorry, for being rude, Ms. Kamiya" he sneered as he took a bow, "I shouldn't have taken you here without introducing myself first." Then he look at her with evil eyes as he smacked his lips, "I'm Enishi, Enishi Yukishiro" he reached her back to touch her hands, "Nice to meet you"

"Why did you take me here?" she wanted to spit in his face that was only few inches away from hers but was too afraid. 

"Oh, to kidnap you" he took away his little knife and slid his tongue in its blade. 

"Why…why would you do that?"

"Because that's the only way to kill him" he reached and touched her chin. "You're beautiful. I guess that Himura still has taste after all these years."

"What do you want with Kenshin?" she glared at him as she moved her chin away that made Enishi angry. She grabbed her cheeks and squeezed it in his hand, "To kill him!" then he pulled his hand forcefully. 

"You...You devil!" Kaoru couldn't take it anymore and spat in his face. Enishi quickly wiped it away in disgust, "You bitch!"  Then he glowered at her and after a few moments…

Slap!

Kaoru almost cried in pain. Her face was swelling in pain from Enishi's iron hand. But it wasn't enough for him. He took a hard grip on Kenshin's hair and used it in holding her head up, "I'm not the devil here, Kaoru" another slap again followed by another groan. "He destroyed my family!" then he turned away from her.

"He didn't!" she yelled at his back, "He could never do such a thing! He would never destroy a family!" she struggled to move.

Enishi got enraged when that defensive sentence reached his ears, he turned back at her with flaming angry eyes and reached for her head and squeezed her hair, "What do you know? You bitch!" Kaoru was panting in pain now; the bruise from the slap is beginning to appear in her beautiful face. "I guess he haven't told you yet" his hand removed the grip from her hair and went to her face, and harshly squeezed her face with his long and sharp fingernails, and one fingernail happen to press on Kaoru's raw bruise. Kaoru moaned in great pain, she struggled to move her face away from his hand but he was too strong for her. She could do nothing to defend herself she could do nothing…

She was just a helpless little girl now…she wanted to cry so she cried but she didn't want to cry in front of this monster, but she couldn't help but let the tears fall…

One by one…

They fell…

But Enishi wiped them, "Sshh…don't cry, my little pumpkin." He slid his finger nails through her eye bags, "You look ugly when you cry" then gave out an evil smile, "Sshh…I'll just tell you a story, a story of my life, do you want to hear it?"

"No, I don't!" she bawled, "You will just tell me a pack of rotting lies!" she tried once again to free herself but the more she tries, the more unsuccessful every attempt becomes.

"Well, I'll tell it to you anyway!" he stood up and bent to her, "I don't tell lies" he whispered then retrieved a chair from some feet away and sat down some few inches away from her. "Now, to prevent interruption, I must put this back to you" he reached for the cloth that had fell and tied it to her mouth. "Are you ready to hear my story?" he asked in a friendly tone. The only answer from Kaoru was an indistinct scream. "Okay, now it began some eleven years ago…"

         "We were still in the Tokugawa era, exactly in the time when the Tokugawa government were battling with the Meiji regimes. There was bloodshed and killing everywhere, no place in Japan not stained with blood. There were many notorious assassins during that period, and one of them is Battousai the slasher! He was famous for his ability to kill a hundred men in just a minute, one swing of his sword and" he got his knife and used it to gesture a killing stance then swayed it to an imaginary opponent. He then, afterwards took an evil look at Kaoru and went on, "you're dead" he placed his knife back to his pocket then continued narrating his life.

         "Now, it just so happens that one of his targets is the fiancée of my sister, Tomoe. He had no scar at that time yet. Now, this fiancée of hers, Kiyosato Akira, left a malicious wound on Himura's face and resulted into the scar in his face before he died in Himura's hands. It was the first scar yet, but the second is yet to come. Now, when my sister learned of her fiancée's death, she got distraught and plotted to kill battousai. She planned to make him comfortable with her first, that is, she wanted him to trust her. She planned their meeting and how she would be able to take his miserable life. But unfortunately, however, during the time she was suppose to make him trust her, the battousai fell in love with her and she felt the same way too" he stopped to look at the shocked Kaoru.

Kaoru was trembling, afraid to hear the rest of his story. She wanted to believe he was just lying but she knew he was telling the truth. Tears came to follow, trickled down her face. Enishi went near her and wiped it again, "Don't cry…you'll ruin the story. You haven't heard the part where I came in yet"

He flinched and sat back then began to spoke again, "The killing plan no longer exists in Tomoe's mind. Dumb she may be, but I loved her. She wanted to marry him and the battousai wanted it that way too but it was all to dangerous for many men are in the lookout to kill him and if they find him, they'll kill both of them which is of course he won't allow." he stopped again and took out his knife for the third time. He sharpened it with his hand and licked it with his tongue, "They married each other" he extended his back to reach Kaoru's wet face, "Are you hurt?" then gave out a loud laugh when she lowered her head and cried even more.

"I suppose you are" he held her chin, "Yes, Kaoru, your dear Kenshin already had a wife" then laugh out again, and spat to the ground, "Now where were we?" then sat down again, "Ahh! We were on the part where I came in. Okay, now my sister and battousai needs to hide but killer as he is, he has many killing missions waiting for him, so he can't stay so he left her with me in our house. Now, this man, my sister's was-to-be accomplice in killing battousai, didn't like the thought that she didn't want to kill him anymore, so, he planned to kill battousai himself. Tomoe wanted to stop him but he blackmailed her into telling battousai her true reason of befriending him" he paused to take a cigarette.

"Now" he went on, taking a glimpse on the crying Kaoru, "Battousai was back from his mission, all weary and tired from battle but he was about kill someone again. This man attacked him without notice and of course, he countered his move. During their battle, the man revealed the true nature of Tomoe that made battousai weak and helpless. The man got successful in wounding him defensively but Tomoe couldn't take it any longer. She wouldn't stay there watching this man kill battousai helplessly so she went in the middle of the fight. Tomoe tried to snatch the sword away from the man and her scream made battousai regain consciousness and strength but his eyes were blurred from blood. He couldn't see clearly but he tried to continue fighting, he slashed and slashed the man in front of him but when everything came clear to him, he realized that he didn't kill the man" he glowered at Kaoru with moving anger as he reached for her hair again, "He killed my sister!" then took away the cloth from her mouth.

Kaoru, even without the cloth, found no words escaping from her. She was all too shocked and dumfounded, never thought Kenshin was like this, she was beginning to believe his enemies, he was a killer, a murderer. Her mind was screaming to believe but her heart whispered not to. She was all confused now, still head down, her eyes were blank, body trembling…

"Well, say anything?" when he sensed that his story got deep into her, he released his hand from her hair and held her chin up, "I know you believe me" he wiped the tears away. "You know I'm telling the truth"

"Let's hear the rest of it" she managed with a sob. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her face become sullen and pale. She wasn't looking at him; she was just staring at the floor.

"Good" he sat back, "Of course, before Tomoe died completely, she made the second scar on his face with the dagger. The man also died but battousai survived and that's his biggest mistake! He should've been the one dead and not my sister!" he snarled, "I was there" he went on, "watching every wound he inflicted on my sister, watching her get slashed to death by that maniac! From then on, I promised my sister to avenge her death and someday, somehow, I'll kill him!" he was getting angry now, he wanted to pour it all on Kaoru but he noticed that she was getting enraged either.

"Shut up!" she glared at him, "Just continue!"

"Impatient woman!" he muttered then went on, "the battousai took her body in his house and burned it. I sailed to China where I grew up and where I pampered my anger and hatred even more! Now, that I'm back, I'm going to kill him" then came out a really evil laugh that made Kaoru angry to her bones.

"Keep quiet you devil!"

"Oh?" he flinched as he stood up, "Are you getting angry now, my pumpkin?" he act as if he was afraid, "Oh, I'm shaking to death!" then he laughed with all his might again. "And that's my story…like it?"

She spat to the ground for the answer, "You're disgusting!"

That made Enishi very furious, very enraged that he flew his fist on her but controlled himself from reaching her face. Kaoru just watched his hand, half a centimeter from her eyes, "Why don't you just do it?" she asked fearlessly,

"You're a brave and strong woman" he kept himself, then faced her, "That's why you're perfect for killing him," he breathed in her face.

"What do you mean?" Somehow, that sentence made her afraid, for herself and for Kenshin.

"Exactly as it sounds," he grinned, "You're going to kill him"

"What?!" she was shocked, it was the last thing she imagined she would hear someone say but she knew what he meant. The story telling, the kidnap, why would he do that? He looked at him and snarled, "Never!"

"You're going to do it" he insisted, "like it or not" then he went away, leaving her crying. What did he mean? She was getting really afraid now; she wanted to die in that very same moment. She could never do that to the man she dear loved. Kenshin's the last person he wanted to harm but something inside her tells that, harm will befall on her family in her own hands. Killing was the last thing she would ever do in the world…

The last thing she would do in the world…

The last thing she would do while she is still alive…

Slowly by slowly…her eyes closed…her body was tired and weary, her mind was too distraught and her heart was too confused…she wanted to get away from all of it…but she's trapped inside…there was nothing she could do…

The Kamiya dojo seemed like a funeral house. There was no joy and love in it like the way it used to be before the storm came. All the people inside it were injured, if not physically, emotionally. The storm was indeed a something that brought hazard into their lives… 

Yahiko hadn't recovered from his fever yet, instead, it was getting higher and higher every minute he looks for Kaoru…

Sano was beside Yahiko. He was just sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall and holding his broken arm. He blamed himself for Kaoru's loss. He wasn't able to defend her; he was useless now that the only thing he used for defending his loved-ones is broken…

Kenshin was leaning on the wall outside. He was just watching the puddles of water formed in their ground. He was just thinking why he wasn't there to defend Kaoru. He felt so idiotic, so helpless, so unworthy…

Megumi suffered to see the three of them looking like this. In fact, she felt herself going crazy either but she maintained her sanity and decided to give them a wake-up call. She didn't know how to make them snap out of it. She didn't how she is going to convince the three to save Kaoru but she has to do something, even if that something will hurt a bit of feelings…

She called Kenshin and Sano to stay in one place to talk it out of them. If she had made Kaoru follow Kenshin, this time, she will make Kenshin follow Kaoru…

         "Guys, what's happening to all of you?" she calmly asked, "It's not you, you're not yourselves today"

         "Do you suppose we can act like ourselves after what had happened?" Sano snapped, "What do you want us to do? Jump in the air for happiness? Well, I guess you would jump in the air for happiness. You wanted Kaoru long gone anyway" he looked away.

         Megumi got hurt and angry by that remark. How dare he say that? She knew she was jealous because Kenshin loved her but she never wanted Kaoru to be gone. She's her friend. Megumi released and angry tear and…

Slap!

It was so strong Sano nearly lost his head…

" How dare you say that to me, Sagara!!" she slapped on the other side of his face, "I know I'm jealous of her but I would never ever want her to be gone! She was the one who welcomed me into your family and you know that!" she pointed at him, "And you? The two of you…" she glared at Kenshin, "What did you do about the loss of Kaoru anyway? You were just there, sitting like insane freaks while she is out there suffering who knows what!"

Then she kneeled, she tightened her fists in his knees as she squeezed her kimono. "I know you feel bad about it, I do too. It's not our fault, it's not your fault."

"It is Megumi" Kenshin said, bangs covering her eyes as he stood up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Megumi asked with a tone of little anger in her voice. 

No answer. Kenshin continued walking away but Megumi ran after him and blocked the gates with her arms. 

"Please, stand back" Kenshin said fiercely.

"No!" Megumi insisted. Then blurted out, "You're absolutely right! It is all your fault" she screamed in his face, "This is all your entire fault, Kenshin! You were away, that's why you weren't able to defend her!" then he stopped as Kenshin kneeled in tears. Megumi closed the dojo gates and kneeled to face him. "Kenshin, it will be your fault if you don't save her from your past" then embraced him.

         "I remember Kaoru when you left her for Kyoto" she smiled at his shoulders, "She was acting like you. All lonely and always crying… she didn't eat anything, she didn't do anything. She concealed herself in this dojo, in her room without doing something about your loss. If you were the one kidnapped, Kenshin, Kaoru would do everything to find and save you. Now, that it's the other side out, wouldn't you save the one you love?" then she pulled away from him, then raised his chin and smiled, "You already lost someone special in your heart, Kenshin, don't let it happen again for the second time"

         Kenshin pulled Megumi in his arms, "Thank you" he whispered and stood up the moment she pulled from the embrace. Kenshin ran inside the dojo and yelled to Sano, "Sano! Heal your broken arm fast! We've got to find and save Kaoru!" then ran inside to Yahiko's room.

         Megumi smiled as he watched him encourage his friends. She was totally glad; at least in the way she knows, she was able to save her friend. She turned to the dojo gates, opened it and walked outside but Sano held her wrist even before her feet could touch the ground outside. Megumi gave shot her a dagger look and tried to pull her wrist away, "Let go!"

         "I know you're still mad at me" he said, letting her go. "I was just too distressed, I'm sorry to have said that" he took bow, "I didn't mean them" 

         She sighed as she turned her back to his face, "I understand" then stepped outside, "Bring her home" her eyes covered her bangs as she disappeared from his eyes.

         "We will," he muttered as he pocketed his hands. He went back inside the dojo and followed Kenshin in Yahiko's room.

         "Yahiko, you've got to get well fast," he said, smiling, wiping his sweat. "You want to save Kaoru, don't you?"

         Yahiko gave a slight smile, and then moved to another position. He was sweating and all, and from a look, you could tell he was actually trying hard to get well. 

"Don't force it, buddy" Sano butted in, opening the shoji. "Kenshin, when do we leave?" he sat beside him. 

"Right now if possible" he answered, "but I guess we have to wait until Yahiko get well and your broken leg gets healed" he touched Yahiko's forehead when he groaned a little.

"I feel about it, Kenshin" he said, tightening the fist of his unbroken arm, "I was the reason why that maniac took Kaoru and now, I'm the reason why our rescue mission will be delayed" he wanted to punch himself. 

"I feel bad about it either" he said, "we all do" then he gazed at the wall, "but, we're going to feel worse if we don't do something about it" he took a gaze at him and shifted it to Yahiko. He was now breathing normal. Kenshin gave out a smile of relief and went outside the room with Sano. 

Both of them stopped. Their attention at the front door. There was something…there was someone…

They ran with vast speed towards it but even before they reached it, the aura was long gone, but there was something under the door that caught their attention, a piece of paper.

Kenshin bent to picked it up. His eyes fluttered in anger and anxiety as it confirmed his greatest fears. It was a letter from Enishi! He read it with shaking hands, while Sano stood in front to listen.

         "What does it say?" Sano asked in immense excitement.

         There was no answer from Kenshin. He was stunned and shocked from what he had read. Of all people Enishi would use against him, why was Kaoru the one? He could've killed him when he wanted to but he didn't but he wanted. He was giving Kenshin time to think and recall their horrid past. In time, he was planning to bring the past to the present by making Kaoru die in front of his very own eyes. 

         Kenshin was getting afraid now, subsequently shivering from fear. His body was on the dojo floors but his heart and his entire being was transported to the past. He was now standing on the streets of Kyoto, puddles of blood and rainwater formed on it. It was raining. Hard. He could hardly hear his victims and enemies speak. His face and body were all wet, both from blood and water. He was holding his sword, stained with blood from the edge to the handle, to his hands. He made a tight fist with it; his bangs covered half of his tired weary face. He killed them all. Both his enemies and his victims. He was standing in the rain. Alone. Soaked and drenched. Then he heard a footstep. He prepared his sword to kill whoever made the footstep and was on his killing stance when…

         "You make it rain…blood," a feminine voice said to him fearlessly.

He stood straight. Facing towards her direction. He was looking at the puddles of blood and eventually saw her feet. He slowly looked up to his face and as he did, he noticed that there was blood splattered all over her white kimono. From her toe, to her obi, to her beautiful, expressionless face. He hesitated to move. He didn't know whether he would kill her or ran away but he stayed, doing nothing. Just staring at her. Just staring….

The girl took a step forward as he took a step backward. Was he afraid?

         "You're wounded" the girl tried to reach for his face but he didn't let her. She went nearer and fainted in his arms. 

He gazed at her bloodstained face. She looked so matured and fearless. How could she stay knowing he killed all of those men in her eyes? She was strong and brave. He carried her in his arms to the hotel. As he did, he inhaled a unique scent, white plum.

White plum.

That fragrance.

How could he forget?

She was there.

But he killed her…

He killed her!

         "Kenshin!" a strong hand was shaking him. "Kenshin wake up!" it was familiar.

Sano didn't know what do with him. He didn't even know what happened to him. It looks as if he remembered something in his past, something horrible enough to make him flutter like that in fear…

He was getting impatient now. He wanted to punch him in the face so he would return to his senses. If only his right arm wasn't broken…but his left wasn't. He thought over it for a second as he watched his unharmed hand. He made up his mind, seeing it was the only way to make Kenshin snap out of it. He tightened it, strengthened it, and without second thought, blew it to his face!

         "Kenshin! Wake up!" he shook him again, "What's happening to you?"

This time it was successful.

Kenshin eyes fluttered open as he shook his head in recovery. "Sano" he felt weak in the knees, "I'm a mess" he wanted to cry as he fell to his knees but Sano caught his arm and kneeled with him.

Kenshin covered his eyes with his hands as he silently cried, "I killed her Sano" he pulled Sano by his shirt, "I killed her," he sobbed.

Sano hugged his friend in his arms and patted his head, "it's all right buddy, I'm here" he comforted him. 

Kenshin spent a few minutes crying in Sano's comforting shoulder. He was glad Sano was there for him and he wasn't in the past anymore. But the more further he tries to ran away from it, the more it gets closer to get him. He slowly pulled away from Sano and sighed, "Thanks"

"Nah" he mumbled, "it was nothin'" rubbing his ears. "You have to let it out sometimes" then placed his hand on his knees, "Mind if I ask?"

"Sure." He answered, "anything"

"Please don't think I'm prying into your life, it's not my intention"

"No, I won't. Go ahead and ask"

Sano hesitated for a moment before going on, "Who was the 'her' you say you killed?" he shrugged uncomfortably afraid it might offend him. He could see that his serene violet eyes were slowly turning to amber as the floor mirrored the past.

         "Sano, please don't hate me if I tell you this" he shot a look at Sano who was having a hard time receiving it.

         "Kenshin, when you became my friend, I already accepted your whole being and when I say I don't care who you were in the past, you don't know the half of it!" he snapped, returning him the look as he watched the amber eyes melt into violet.

         Kenshin gave up into him, "Okay" he hesitated again before quickly letting the words escape, "My wife"

         "Kenshin, you gotta be kidding me" he pretended to sound calm but he wanted to jump in shock. He was hoping he heard him wrong but he was sure he heard him clearly and distinctly. "Just what do you mean when you say quote my wife unquote?"

         "Literally and figuratively" he said. "I know this is quite a shock for all of you and I'm sorry I lied"

         Sano got up and flashed his eyes at him indignantly. He stood above him for a moment and without warning and second thought, punched the dojo wall with his unbroken hand, "How could you!" he shouted at him angrily.

         Kenshin didn't say anything. He knew, from the very start, that this would be their reaction. They won't be able to accept all of him, and Tomoe is apart of him and his past. "I know you'll hate me for this but my past is still a part of me"

         "Have you told Kaoru?"

         "No"

         "That's bullshit!" he shouted again, "Did you ever think how she would feel when she finds out? She had loved you knowing you are a free man!"

         "I know" he said, "That's why I don't want to tell her. I'm afraid she won't be able to accept me as a married man" he smiled inwardly, recalling Kaoru when he first met her.

"I don't care about your past…."

She said, the day after she had met him. He went away but she still accepted him when he left for Kyoto.

"Welcome home"

She uttered, holding his hand in hers as she smiled sweetly. The Kamiya dojo was always opened for him…

But now…

He wasn't so sure…

         "I know this is hard for you, Kenshin" Sano interrupted his thoughts, "This is hard for all of us but I know we'll get over it but…but you shouldn't have lied!" he obviously put emphasis on the "shouldn't"

         No answer again. Head down. Eyes to the floor.

         "All right, Kenshin. We'll save this later. We have to find Kaoru right now" Sano tried very hard to say that. "Now, read that letter without freaking out" he picked the letter and handed it to him.

Kenshin held the letter and took all of his courage to read it, there were just to sentences written on it, "I will wait for you at the old mansion in three days. Three days, if you won't, you'll find Kaoru's body lifeless." He read it aloud to Sano.

         "Let's go get her!" Sano said apprehensively but Kenshin stopped even before he could make a step.

         "We should follow what is in the letter, Sano" he said, "Enishi does what he says"

         "What are you talking about?" Sano asked furiously, "We don't have to wait for three days! She'll be dead by then!"

         "She WILL be dead if we go there right now! A little patience, Sano! Besides, you need time to heal your arm and Yahiko too"

Somehow, that got in to Sano's system. How can he defend her with a broken fist? Kenshin had a point. They have to wait, even if he hated to…he must!

Kaoru was awake now. For a moment there, she thought she was having a nightmare but when she opened her eyes, she IS in a nightmare! She was still tied but there was no cloth in her mouth now. She struggled to break from the ropes that tied her and yelled for help.

"Help! Somebody please! Help me!" she shouted, as she tried to move, "Help!"

Enishi was upstairs, preparing something. He was mixing blood into a blue potion. One look at it, you could tell it was deadly toxic. It smoked when he dropped his own blood into the concoction. He gave a deadly grin as he sucked his wound, which he intentionally brought upon himself, and spat, to the ground. He heard Kaoru screaming that made him even more thrilled to do what he planned. 

He whistled happily as he descend the stairs, holding the poison in his hand. Kaoru was glaring daggers at him as he neared him. Kaoru struggled even more to break the ropes that tied her to this horrible nightmare. Kaoru noticed that he was hiding something in his back. His whistling, his happy mood foretells something very bad will happen to her. 

"What's that you're hiding?" she asked resentfully, trying to peer at his back.

"What are you talking about?" he feigned a little innocence and smiled. He reached his hand for her face and remained the other at his back, which held the poison. "You're still beautiful." He touched her face gently and traced the bruise, "even with that" he took her hand away from her face and went to her lips. "don't say anything, pumpkin. I'll just kiss your bruises away" he gently neared his face to hers and pressed his lips gently on her bruise.

It made Kaoru absolutely disgusted! She wanted to yell but his fingers blocked her lips. His lips made the bruise even more painful, she groaned in his fingers.

"Do you want to know what I'm hiding, pumpkin?" he breathed in her face; "I'm hiding nothing" he lied as he showed him the hand on his back. He swiftly slipped the poison in his pocket, when he kissed Kaoru. He could notice that Kaoru was skeptic about it but he didn't care. His face went to her nape and leaned his head on her shoulders for a moment then whispered in her sensitive ears, "Don't shout" then harshly bit the left ear.

Kaoru moved violently in pain and tried to shout but Enishi's fingers were still on her lips. She tried to bite it but she could do nothing. She could do nothing for herself, except cry. She poured her pain through tears that was getting more agonizing every second.

Enishi moved his mouth away from her left ear and away from body. Seeing her cry like that makes her happy like hell and laughed and laughed again. He wanted to roll to the floor laughing but that was far too vulgar. He neared her again, this time making Kaoru quiver in immense fear and pain. "That's not even it, Kaoru. You still have to face the worse, then the worst!"

"K…Ken…shin…" she managed to say his name. She was crying so hard. Her ear was bleeding continuously. His teeth made a distinguishing mark on it, a disgusting mark that will remind her of him while she still lives.

"Don't ever say his name in my face!" he gritted his teeth in anger and slapped her again. Harshly. Hard. On the side where the bruise had appeared and it made Kaoru cry even more. He was cruelly torturing her slowly by slowly and that's not all either. There are still many bad things that are yet to come…

He calmed himself now. He took a big needle out of his pocket. The sight of the needle made Kaoru scream in fear. "Just kill me if you want to!" she wanted to die that very moment. What's he going to do? "Just kill me!!!" she cried. Enishi got irritated and annoyed by her screaming and crying so he picked the cloth and tied it to her mouth again. "That should stop you from being noisy!"

He watched her first. She was starting to get tired and he felt she was serious when she said she wanted to die. "Don't worry, Kaoru. You'll die, but not right now. You'll have to be patient" then shifted his head to her bleeding ear. Without wiping the blood, without second thoughts and reluctance, he pierced the needle into its soft skin!

The poor Kaoru was struck!

She opened her closed teary eyes wide in pain! Her eyes are quivering in pain now, no tears fell. This was far too much for her, too far for her to bear and handle…

How she wanted to scream! How she wanted to let all the pain out through her mouth! But she couldn't! She can't! She could only let it out through her eyes…

Water…

Tears…

Blood…

All three fell to the ground…

All three fell from her…

All three caused by a cold-hearted man…

With no heart for pity and love…

Hate… 

The only feeling that makes evil go on living…

Everything went black…

As she closed her teary eyes in pain…

It took some few moments before he took the needle out of Kaoru's bleeding ear. He stood up to get some cold water. He poured into Kaoru's left ear and wiped it with cloth. After, the bleeding stopped; he took a black earring, which resembled a rose from his pocket and pierced into the hole, which the needle made. He grinned to himself as he watched her groan in pain while sleeping. The earring also had a poison. He got it from a poison-maker in China. Anyone who would wear that earring would be brainwashed and will follow every order the person she first sees will give her. That earring came with the blackrose poison. A deadly poison with no remedy. The person who gets to drink it will completely lost her memory and the only way out of it is if someone kills her or the person, herself will kill her. So, the only way for Kenshin to get Kaoru back is if he kills her, but…can he?

Three days passed…

But it feels as if they were forever waiting…

Yahiko was well now, forced his strength to come back. Sano's broken arm also healed in that short period of time but Kenshin wasn't healed yet. He was still blaming himself for Kaoru's capture. If he had been there…

The three were preparing themselves now. Prepared to fight. Prepared to save Kaoru. Even prepared to die. But…

Are they prepared to kill…?

They had no idea what lies in store for them in Enishi's hands but Kenshin was sure enough what will happen but it's rather the way upside out.

"He'll hostage Kaoru" he said fiercely, "Then he'll use her into making me fight him" he was used to the strategies of his past enemies and opponents. Always taking someone dear in his heart to use as a weapon against him. Kaoru was once taken by Jineh by she was strong enough to fight him. The thought of that somehow brings relief to his heart and bravery to his courage. 

"You're right" Sano agreed, "it's always been this way" leaning his arm on his raised leg. 

"But why is it always Kaoru?" Yahiko asked to no one in frustration. "Why do bad people take her?"

Kenshin felt guiltier when Yahiko said that. His enemies knew he loved Kaoru dearly, and they were aware that he would do anything, even break his vow not to kill again, just to protect her. Exactly. That is the very reason why Enishi took Kaoru, because he and the rest would be defenseless against her. How can love be so dangerous? Why is it always the reason for someone to die? How can love be so cruel? 

He didn't know…

Yahiko noticed that Kenshin fell silent with his question. He felt bad himself. "Kenshin, I'm sorry, I…didn't mean to…"

"You're right" he interrupted. "I was always the reason why she is always in danger. That's why I wanted to leave her" he looked away to the dojo gates, "but she wouldn't let me to…"

Yahiko sighed at that. Kaoru was just stubborn. She would do anything; even risk her own life, just to do what she wants. Just to get what she needs. Just to protect the one she loves. Just to do good things to others…She was such an angel. An opposite of what people think she looks or she is. She was always there for all of them…but how come they can't be there for her? But this time, they would give their all, even their lives, to bring her back home…home…

"When will we go to that mansion, Kenshin?" Sano said in a thrill, "I can't wait to rip that Enishi's head!" he was getting angry again. He took away his strength from his body and placed it all on his fist. "I'm gonna send him to hell!" and blew his fist to the wall. He didn't care if it breaks again, he just have to punch something…he just have to pour his anger on something…

"Calm yourself down Sano" Kenshin said. "We're going there right now" his slowly becoming amber. He stood up, picked his sword and glared at the dojo gate, "When we enter this dojo, Kaoru will be with us…" then started walking towards it as Sano and Yahiko followed.

He wasn't actually walking towards the dojo gates…

He was walking into a shadow of great danger…

A great danger that waits for them to face…

Enishi was smiling at the woman in front of him. She was very sexy and attractive. If he had the time, he would've raped her first but there wasn't any. Soothing his body's needs is not his priority right now. Satisfying his soul and minds is! 

It was the day before yesterday when Kaoru had become like this. A perfect mate for a devil. She woke up following his every order. She slashed her hand when he told her too…but it wasn't cut completely. He wasn't that dumb to order her to cut her hand. How can she kill battousai with only one hand? It took him no effort to make her drink the poison. She drank it herself. And now…she's dressed to kill!

…and ready to kill!

There was another storm approaching the skies again. The black clouds are battling each other above the people hurrying to find shelter. The noises the scampering people made were lost in the loud boom of thunder! The lightning was following every thunder that pealed in the world. Another inkling of something horrible…

"Damn!" Sano was completely pissed off and frustrated, "This storm is in bad timing!" he raised his hand on his head, trying to shelter it from the hard rain. But it had no use…

Lighting flashed as they entered the gate of the old mansion. The first sight that welcomed them was a battling arena. All the things that were on it, the storm eventually blew it all away. The trees were all bending now, some were lying dead on the road while others stood as steadfast and sturdy. But the violent winds are not giving up to make those trees bend…

Just like Enishi…!

"Enishi, where are you?!" Kenshin shouted to no one he could see. "Come out here and fight me!" he was getting ready to draw his sword out when he heard a familiar chuckle, coming from behind the wall leading to the mansion. "Kaoru?" he asked in a loud voice, "Kaoru, is that you?" he was getting worried. He was sure that soft feminine laugh was from Kaoru but…

why is she chuckling?

"Are you sure its her, Kenshin?" Yahiko told him. "It could be Enishi, faking his voice into Kaoru's"

"He's right!" Sano agreed, "he might just be mimicking Kaoru to trick us"

Kenshin nodded and yelled again, "Show me Kaoru, you coward!" 

There was no answer, or reaction…

"Come out and fight me!" he was really getting impatient, "Come out or I'll come in!" 

This time there was a chuckle…again…it was like Kaoru's laugh, so sweet…

But this chuckle wasn't sweet…

"You're so impatient for a man" the owner of the voice came out. "battousai" then gave out an evil but seductive grin. Her hand was on her hips while the other was holding the handle of the sword. She was holding the sword upside down; its pointed edge on the floor and the handle was in her hand. She gave an evil smile. 

The three came stunned! The voice came from the least person they expected…

Kaoru!

But it wasn't her…

This woman may look like her but it isn't really her. She is not like this woman. The woman was wearing a tight and small kimono. It had a cut like Ayumi Komagata's but this kimono is definitely for whores. The kimono reached to her feet but it had a slit up to her hips so it barely covered anything. Her hair was tied into a very high ponytail and her face held an evil look and excitement. Her eyes were blanked; no or twinkle can be seen in it. Just darkness. And one thing made them sure, this wasn't their Kaoru…

The woman had an earring…

"Who are you, you clone freak?" Yahiko shouted at her, his tears got lost in the rain, "Give Kaoru back!"

The woman pretended to flinch and feigned fear, "Oh?" she pointed her finger to herself, "Are you calling me a clone freak?" The woman was silent for a moment artlessly gawking at Yahiko. Then she gave a loud burst of laughter. She was laughing so hard; she forgot that she was in the middle of an upcoming battle. "You think I'm a clone?" she stopped laughing then glared at them, "You better guess again…" she smiled.

This wasn't what they really expected…

They would prefer to see the devil rather than see Kaoru looking and acting like this…

Yes, they knew she was Kaoru…

They just wanted to make believe it wasn't her…

"Enishi!" Kenshin cried, letting his strength pour in his voice, "What have you done with her?" he was becoming battousai now. His eyes completely amber…so fiery it would burn anyone who would dare to look at it. No tinge of violet or calmness can be seen in his eyes. It was full of anger and angst.

Enishi then appeared behind Kaoru. He was sneering at him. "No need to shout," he laughed.

"What did you do to Kaoru?" Kenshin demanded. 

Enishi laughed first before answering. "I poisoned her"

         "You cunt!" Sano butted in furiously. 

         "Oh?" Enishi took a look at Sano, "I see you're well now. Well, I guess you're doctor must have been good to treat you in such a short period of time. But if I had used tenth percent of my strength on you, that arm wouldn't heal while you're still alive!"

         "Why don't you fight if you're brave as half as you say you are!!" Kenshin challenged, drawing his sword out of the sheath. 

         "Why fight if you could not fight?" was his reaction. He placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders. "She will do the job for me" then patted her shoulders, "won't you my pumpkin?"

         "Even if it takes a lifetime" Kaoru answered, still holding that smile. Enishi let his shoulder free of his hands and went back inside the mansion. He was planning to go to the balcony to witness the defenseless death of battousai the slasher! "Good luck" he smiled at Kenshin.

         "You coward!" he shouted as he ran to get him but Kaoru blocked his way.

         "Uh-uh" she shook her head as she swung her body to block him. "Fight me" she uttered as she took him by the collar. "Show me what you really got, battousai" 

         Kenshin did nothing. He was just gazing at her blanked eyes. How he wished to see the twinkle in it again. The amber melted into a serene violet. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms. To feel her body in his again… but it was too strong to fight and resist! So, he impulsively, swiftly pulled her in his arms. "Come back, Kaoru" he cried.

         Kaoru was just disgusted by his action! She struggles to pull the sword up and was successful! She kicked Kenshin's abdomen with her knee and pointed the sword at his heart. "Don't ever touch me again!" she said irritably. 

But Kenshin didn't groan in pain…

Instead gave her his Rurouni smile…

         "Do you think your smile can save you?" she chuckles as she swayed her body away from him. The sword made sounds and sparks as it slid the arena floor. The rain and the storm unnoticed. 

         Yahiko and Sano were left on the side thunderstruck. They felt as if hundreds of lightning struck them directly in the heart. They wanted to speak but there were no words to say. They wanted to do something but they couldn't move. They didn't even notice Kaoru nearing them. They only knew when they heard her laugh…

         "What happened to you two?" she sniggered. "Scared?" 

         "K…K…K…K…Kaoru?" Yahiko's voice were trembling like his body, "What happened to you?" 

         Without warning, Kaoru gave Yahiko a harsh and a cruel…

Slap!

         "Oops!" she covered her mouth, seeing Yahiko fell to the ground with red, swollen face. "Was that a bit too hard?"  she laughed again. "I'm sorry" she faked guiltiness. 

         "Yahiko, are you all right?" Sano asked worriedly, helping him get up. Yahiko was kneading his face. Feeling the cruelty and hardness of Kaoru's hand. "What'd you do that for?!" she glared at Kaoru angrily, "Huh?! Answer me!" it was really getting hard to control his fist from flying to her face. But this girl is still Kaoru…he could never do that to her…

         "Don't do it, Sano" Yahiko noticed he was having a hard time controlling himself. "She's still Kaoru"

         "I know" he answered, "but it's really getting hard now"

         "Why don't you just blew it in my face, Sanosuke?" she challenged. "Or are you afraid?"

         "Why you…?" he couldn't control himself anymore, his fist almost reached her face.

Almost…

If it weren't for Kenshin who blocked his fist from reaching her skin…

         "Do not hurt her" he still held his fist, "Just remember Kaoru" then he let it go

Sano sighed, realizing their point. He lowered his head and look at Kaoru, "You're lucky enough" he snarled.

         "I could've blocked it myself, battousai" she whispered in his back, "But thanks anyway" then slashed his back with her sword. Kenshin's gi was torn in two but he didn't complain. He didn't say anything to her…

         "Why don't you defend yourself?!" she said angrily, "Fight me you cowards!" she swayed in away from them and stopped when she was some 30 miles away.

         "That's why we're brave" Yahiko said, "we don't hurt women"

         "Especially the ones we love" Kenshin smiled at her, which seemed successful in distracting her. The poison wasn't that strong at all…

         She flinched as he went nearer. She steps back as she steps forward. Love? The sound of it makes her head ache so much. "Don't go near me!" she screeched as she held her head. Even in the middle of distraction, she managed to take a kudais out of her kimono and throw it to Kenshin.

But he didn't move away…

The kudais wounded her on the left arm but he was still smiling…

         "Why aren't you moving, you idiot?" she hurriedly took several kudais from her kimono and threw it to Kenshin one by one. "Why aren't you moving!"

Throw…

"Get away!"

Throw…

"Step back!"

Throw

Throw

Throw again…

"I love you" Kenshin mouthed the words despite the wounds on his body parts. He somehow realized that Kaoru is beginning to be herself when she hears that, "I love you, Kaoru…I love you…" he kept repeating that word as Kaoru repeats to throw the kudais to him.

"Damn you!" she cried, there were no kudais left. She picked up her sword and began to slash Kenshin with it, "Damn you…" they were inches apart. She couldn't move anymore.

"I love you" Kenshin breathed in her face once again as he pulled her into his arms. He was full of blood but the rain washed it away. The storm passed already, only a gentle rain was left. Kaoru was crying hard in his shoulders. She was just crying for a moment then she let go of her sword and embraced him back.

"Kenshin…" she whispered. 

But the poison still had power over her brain. She groaned in pain as she fell to the floor, rubbing her head, "Help me…! Help me!" she cried. "Can't stop it…" then she picked her sword again. Then dropped it again. 

It was just too hard for Kenshin and the rest. Yahiko and Sano ran to their side now. They wanted to help her but they could do nothing to ease her pain. They were just surprised when Kaoru picked the sword and handed it to Kenshin, "Kill me!" she cried, "hurry!" she was still groaning…

"What?!" he least expected that, "I could never do that…."

"Just do it!" she insisted; "now!" it was too painful for her now. She couldn't take it anymore!!!

Kenshin embraced her again and handed her the sword, "No" he said, "kill me" he rested his head on her shoulders. Somehow, Kaoru stopped moaning and gazed at the sword. She gave a smile and raised it, ready to stab him…but she didn't…

She pushed him aside and stabbed herself…she smiled as she fell down with the sword…the rain dropping on her head…as she silently let the tears fall…

The poison had no effect on her anymore. The earring broke by itself that Enishi pierced on her ear. She was now back, Kaoru Kamiya is back, but there was no assurance she could return alive…

There was twinkle in her eyes now, the sapphire sky in her eyes is now visible but a mirror of pain was also visible in them…

"Kaoru?" Kenshin held her in his arms, "Kaoru!!!" he cried out loud, and "Why did you do that" he shook her, "Why…?"

There was so much more to say…but there is no need for it.

Kaoru touched his lips with her fingers. "Sshh" she said, "I'd rather die than kill the man closest in my heart. I'm glad you feel the same. I love you Kenshin…always have…" her hand moved to caress his face. She lovingly traced the scar, "…always will…" her voice trailed off as her hand left his face. 

He held her hand…it was cold…

He touched her face…it was pale…

He felt her heart…it was…lifeless!

"Kaoru?" he wanted to lie to himself, "Kaoru, wake up!" he shook her hard, "Kaoru, wake up" he knew she was gone. He had to accept it…but he couldn't! 

The rain poured hard now. 

Yahiko dug his head on Sano's chest. He was crying like a little boy who lost a mother. Sano also felt tears fall from his eyes. It was the first time; he ever allowed them to fall.

"I guess that poison isn't that effective," Enishi came out from nowhere. "I should've fought you myself" but nobody was listening. Kenshin was cradling the lifeless body of Kaoru in his arms. While Sano and Yahiko was just watching her in the rain.

"Listen to me, you incompetent fools!" he shouted and finally caught their attention. Kenshin's in particular. Kenshin looked up to him in flaming red eyes. It wasn't amber…this time…his eyes held fire! 

"Hold Kaoru for me Sano" he told Sano as he gently moved him from his lap to Sano's. "I'm going to take care of him"

"Ha!" Enishi pretended to be brave but he was feeling weak in the knees. He was also shaking.

"I see you're afraid" Kenshin picked his sword and glared at him, "You should be! I know it was my fault your sister died but I paid a lot more than the price I have to pay! I suffered for ten years and I finally found a home and a family! But you came again…and you killed the only person that made me feel what true happiness really is!" he neared him as Enishi stepped back in fear.

"Now, I'm going to make you pay!" he positioned himself into a killing stance. Enishi was trembling in fear. He was afraid of him! It was like looking at the devil…

He gave up to his fear and did the least thing a brave man would do…

He fell in his knees and begged for forgiveness. "Please! Forgive me…I didn't mean to! I promise never to come back here again just let me go…please!" 

Kenshin refrained himself from attacking and placed his sword on his sheath. "Be sure" he glared at him as he watched him get up, "never to come back!" then watch him run away.

The rain suddenly stopped in its own accord….

As if aware what is happening…

Kenshin went near to Kaoru and carried her in her arms. Now, he did it again. He killed the only one he cherished the most. His only Kaoru is finally in his arms…lifeless…He knew, the way she traced the scar before she died, she was trying to say that she already knew about Tomoe and his life with her…but he never knew…

Yahiko and Sano stood up as they followed Kenshin go outside the gates of the mansion. The four of them will enter the dojo gates with Kaoru…finally…

How can love be so cruel and yet so kind and sweet? Why is it worth dying for? And yet also worth living…

How can love make life miserable for a moment then make it worthwhile to live for forever…

They got out as the big gates of the old mansion closed. It was indeed old…full of broken glasses and chopped woods. It was most redolent of vanished glories and stolen beauty…

**Author's notes:** Wasn't that a long one? Well, anyway hope you liked it! I know this story isn't that good, not a wonder! I'm still an inexperienced fic writer, boohoo!!! Well, anyways, I know it wasn't a happy ending but some stories just end that way. This fic is not really based from Jinchuu arc, I only took some ideas about how Tomoe and Kenshin met and their life together and how she died. I only saw Jinchuu arc once and I didn't see it that clearly. I mean…I was focusing at the movie the whole time I watched the movie. I paid no attention to the speaking parts. I never understood them anyways. I am not a Japanese, I'm a Filipino. Maraming salamat po! Thank you…


End file.
